mineimator_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Charlotta
"Alright. Stick together. that's the only thing we can do now, Nara." -''Charlotta Vidals words to ''Nara Godfrey'' ''Appearance'' Her appearance is down below. ''Casual/Battle'' Purple long hair at the both front and back, blue jacket, light blue shirt, cyan pants and brown sneakers. Green eyes. Cape is included only if she has it. You might want to be careful with her as she can be a threat if angered. You can see an aura around her, showing her that she's slightly stronger with it. The more you make her angry, the more stronger she gets. If fully angered, you can't see her eyes. You can see the flaming camo glow around her right eye. The method to calm her down only works for people who didn't anger her completely. If that method works, keep calming her down untill she stops. ''Backstory'' ''Charlotta Vidal'' is a great child to have. Since she was 11, she had a perfect family life and school life that she respected her friends but, her respect to the family she gave was more powerful than she gave to her friends. Ever since ''Nara'' grew up to 23 while she grew up to 24, her parents suggested that they go on an adventure. They indeed, accepted that request. But, someone was watching them. Someone who suddenly turned into their enemies because of working with someone else. They soon encountered their enemy. Their enemy told them that their family will die in the war because it will happen soon. They just didn't believe in that so, they just continued walking across. But, this didn't stop their enemy. Their enemy soon started to fight them. She was afraid but, ''Nara'' was the one who took care of it. But, it all changed one day. When ''Nara'' and ''Charlotta'' get back, they see a war going on. They however see her family managed to get out alive. They also see some people. Some dying, some got out alive. Their cousins, their friends, their everything, all was lost. Some died and some alive. ''Nara'' was tearing up to see her home get destroyed. But, she told her to keep on moving, to take care of themselves. ''Nara'' later on, stopped tearing up, accepted. They both continued on. Without food and water. They walked through everywhere untill the forest. Which is where they spot a shelter. They felt so curious so, ''Nara'' was the one who checked out while ''Charlotta'' on the other hand, was cautious. ''Nara'' checked inside the shelter, there was furnitures all around. TV, chairs, tables, bedrooms, kitchen and pretty much everything! ''Nara'' told her to check out that it was amazing. She has no decision but to check it out. When she went in, she was amazed. ''Nara'' told ''Charlotta'' that they would survive here. ''Charlotta'' then thought it was a good idea so, they stayed. After a long time, they decided to leave the shelter with everything they gathered. During their adventure, they see a sword and a diamond shield. ''Nara'' is the one who grabbed it because she felt courage on her side. She thinks it would be useful. ''Charlotta'' on the other hand, is good with swords. Even though, she's a bit scared. She may be good with swords but, ''Nara'' decided to teach ''Charlotta'' some tricks to do with the sword and how to engage themselves in battle. After teaching alot, ''Charlotta'' however, seemed brave. ''Nara'' then, had decided to teach her about how to throw some punches and kicks. After alot of punches and kicks, a fire came out from her punch. she was confused however. But, ''Nara'' wasn't expecting it. ''Nara'' then decided to teach her about alot of things she knew. About powers, about fighting styles and everything she had. After teaching everything she had, ''Charlotta'' then felt courage on her side as she felt strength within her. They then continued their adventure. ''Nara'' then suggested ''Charlotta'' to split up. She was surprised with fear that she doesn't want to lose ''Nara. But, this didn't stop her. 'Nara knows Charlotta can take care of herself more than Nara, that she knows everything more than her. Charlotta then has no choice but to split up. Charlotta soon continued her adventure after being seperated in the other paths. Can she survive? Current Life She walked out of nowhere near the camp of Myrna and ''Cola'', going to the lake unnoticed for a bit. She eventually started training on her powers. Fire, Telekinesis and Wind. She eventually ended up meeting Alondra and Amber after her training. Alondra decided to show her waterbending, which makes her overly excited to see an elemental person. While they were talking, Amber introduced Myrna for her. She also spotted Riley (in his Fennekin form) being carried by Myrna. After a while, she was surprised, landing on her back painfully, thanks to Ciro. She then started her training again but before she starts her training again, she heals herself first. She then continued her training after that. On her next stopping journey, she stumbled upon Alondra who she somehow recognized because of meeting her after her training. But, what was beside Alondra is Gaige. Alondra and she had a talk untill she noticed Gaige. Alondra somehow, introduces Gaige. (Charlotta: Her name is interesting, though.) Charlotta then introduces herself after Gaige. She revealed her age to Gaige (even Alondra heard that, I think.) as she is 24 years old. Gaige also revealed her age as she is 15 years old. She asked about Gaige's experience in what she does like, planning, cooking, anything she has experience in. But somehow, Vista appeared out of nowhere, approaching infront of Alondra, Gaige and Charlotta. She somehow thought they're gonna get attacked but it turns out, it was Desire, who was holding Vista before it could do anything to harm them. Alondra and Gaige took 6 while Charlotta took 5, thinking she took 4 of them. Before she ran off, she told Alondra and Gaige to send the cards to who they want to bring. After that, she started searching for her family members but was stopped due to Vista teleporting infront of her. But, thanks to the mysterious person, she managed to escape. Unfortunately, this mysterious person who saved her died because of the Snake Prodigy. She then delivered the cards to Nara, Jeanelle and her father, even explaining everything in good detail. However, there's something she realized a little late. She took 5 cards instead of 4. The fifth card is gonna be delivered to who? Personality Charlotta was friendly, sweet and is able to manage her anger including other's. She was formerly scared but, thanks to Nara, she felt bravery. But, the thing is that she need in order to be fully brave is to fight her fears. You also must not try to kill her allies/friends. If you do, she'll get violent, cold-blooded and insane. That's the Charlotta you don't know about because she is blinded with insanity and rage. While she's in that kind of state, her inner self knows what's happening. The method of calming her down which is only for people who didn't kill her allies/friends, sometimes work and sometimes don't work. There is a random chance of it happening. Once she stops, she already knew what happened before you could even tell a thing to her. She's still yet, half-brave and half-scared. She may be able to manager her anger and other's but, she must try to control her stress too. Do not underestimate her loyalty to her younger sister, Nara. She's very loyal to her than how loyal you can be to her. She may be loyal to her friends but, her loyalty to Nara is more higher than yours and her friends. Bio A purple haired girl with green eyes. Name: Charlotta Vidal Nickname: Charlotta Age: 24 Status: Alive Sexual Orientation: Asexual Home: ??? Gender: Female Rivals/Enemies: Unknown enemy (Dead), Her allies/friends' rivals/enemies Powers: There's an ability that increases the bit of her strength if angered. If she feels one of her allies/friends die, she'll grow much more stronger due to her cry to her dead ally/friend. Can use Telekinesis. (Uses less of her energy at the beginning but slowly uses alot of her energy if used longer. Doesn't matter how light or heavy you are.) Can use Fire, Water, Ice, Wind, Light, Dark, Conjuration, Illusion and Restoration spells. Her kicks are a bit stronger than her fists. Has a bit of improved accuracy. Her attacks are enchanted with Percision. (Which is a critical hit like Shadow Fight 2, if you played the game. It comes in randomly.) Crits. (TF2, they come in randomly. If Percision Fight 2 comes in too, it means the Critical Hit has doubled the dealing damage.) Has a bit fast reaction timer. (For her, not yours. You could catch her off-guard in some way.) Can jump thrice in the air. Is invulnerable for a bit when charging her attacks to a stronger one. Her attacks push her back slightly. Can make a combo only with a successful attack. Can teleport in a way of SF3. (Doesn't use much of her energy. It was discovered by Amber Gary and Alondra, who can witness this.) Has a hidden power. (Uses alot of her energy.) Family Members: [[Nara|''Nara Godfrey]], Unknown father, 'Jeanelle Nanna' (Mother), 3 unknown female cousins and 3 unknown male cousins along within the uncles and aunties (2 female and 1 male died along within 2 uncles and 1 aunty) '''Relationships': Clementine (Acquaintance), Riley (Friend), Amber Gary (Ally), Alondra (Acquaintance) and Gaige (Acquaintance) Loves: None. Likes: Peaceful life, great world, kind people, jokes (She takes jokes both lightly and seriously.), her new allies/friends, her old allies/friends coming back and killing zombies "I may like a good world and a peaceful life but, don't get me wrong. I also like killing zombies too." Dislikes: VIOLENCE, people being asshats, assholes, her new rivals/enemies, her old rivals/enemies coming back, dead world, evil and bad people. "I can't believe I'm seeing people being so bad and evil." Weaknesses: Extreme VIOLENCE, her back, Left Arm and Right Knee. Note: Her sword can deal 23% damage sour-spotted, 63% damage if not at the tipper and 89.4% damage if at the tipper. She also somewhat, seems to understand and speak in the languages of the Pokémon. But, when she speaks in that language, it sounded terrible for her but, it was able to understand by the rest of the Pokémons. She's like Asura from the game, Asura's Wrath. She was possibly the Angriest as she thought. Despite her anger, she gets stronger due to her anger and her attacks while angry could almost break any move her enemies make. Watch out for her! Items N/A None. Song Themes Normal [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N1-RyLUQUrA UNDERTALE - sans. | Extended primary theme] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lsoLYWTzqSY UNDERTALE - Home | Extended secondary theme] In-battle [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O1KmOl4VJJQ UNDERTALE - ASGORE Remix, her primary battle theme] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lbr2u6RQ0g4 NPC - ASGORE [UNDERTALE Remix, her secondary battle theme]] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YHKpwPqqR8o UNDERTALE - Megalovania her third battle theme] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=amPH97XxDzU G''@''ST''3r'''Ta''L3''' - Final Experiment {Gaster's Theme Remixed, when you battle her in your nightmares or she's in-battle with her nightmares}] Street Fighter V - Hadouken Theme [Fan Made Cover she's about to win the battle] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FPSgfQGSyUA G''@''ST''3r'''Ta''L3''' - Gaster's Megalovania amella, her nightmaric battle theme] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TmPjoYKbjYw UNDERTALE - Spider Dance Remix, her fouth battle theme] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9DLRSUhib8M Mother 3/'Smash' - Unfounded Revenge Styles Remix, her fifth battle theme] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zxFDt3IIArw UNDERTALE - Ashes Song her younger sister, Nara, gets killed by you/she's been possessed/mind-controlled by the evil or is in an insane state] Alternatives [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oyeOKqRGd_E UNDERTALE - Megalovania | Epic Rock Cover primary alternative in-battle theme] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ETZOh7-3_Nc Street Fighter - Ryu's Theme | Epic Rock Cover secondary alternative in-battle theme] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1-HV96FprKY The King Of Fighters XII - Esaka "Kyo Kusanagi's Theme" third alternative in-battle theme] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9DLRSUhib8M UNDERTALE - Spider Dance [Metal Music Cover by NateWantsToBattle,' '''Her fourth and nightmaric alternative in-battle theme]] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ibPhAOLXPRI Megalovania vs. Harder Better Faster Stronger ['UNDERTALE'|'Daft (D)Punk] primary alternative in-battle theme] ''Greetings'' [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NqqHhBo-BCY '''UNDER''SWAP'' - papyrus. | Extended (NerdyLizardePerson) primary greeting theme] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jQhJmDzGBRg UNDERTALE......? - King Description | Extended secondary greeting theme] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uyyu5p-FlnM G''@''ST''3r'''Ta''L3''' - The Man Who Speaks In Hands by NyxTheShield nightmare greeting theme if greeting you] Category:Female Category:Human Category:Adventurous Category:Adult Category:Fighter Category:Mnasir1006 Category:Nara and Charlotta's Family